Memories
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Reno, man with all the plans has a way to ensure that he and his silver haired lover can be together forever but does it pull through? Renzoo yes? Yessssss...


"Come with me. Come and together we can forget about the world."

It was a cool fall evening. The kind of evening people enjoyed, as it was not too hot or too cold. An evening best spent taking a short stroll.

The redheaded male simply known as Reno stood on a solitary bridge overlooking a lonely river. His too thin body leaned in against the railing as he gazed down at the water, the setting sun's rays giving his already fiery hair an even fierier look. A very light breeze caught his hair and blew the loose tendrils of crimson around his handsome face. He turned around to eye the one he was addressing, that someone being the love of his young life, the remnant known as Yazoo; his supposed enemy.

He took his time to take in the younger male's beauty. And yes, beauty was appropriate to use in this case. If not for his stiffness and masculine voice, Yazoo could easily have been mistaken for a woman, an extremely gorgeous woman at that. What with his pale, creamy complexion, catlike emerald eyes, chiseled features, long fall of silver hair and a dynamite body to match, he indeed was quite the sight to behold. Though he could appear quite intimidating when he wanted, Reno knew. This was one of the many reasons he loved him so much. He was so different from anyone Reno had ever known, someone to be admired, despite his frightening purpose in life. This was the sole reason for the permanent wedge that seemed to be planted between them. But Reno had thought it through. He hadn't lived long but he had been a Turk for a good portion of his life. Shinra was pretty much all that he knew and yet, he was willing to leave all of that behind to be with this male. This silver haired enigma.

Breaking away from his thoughts, he shifted his weight from one skinny but capable leg to another before reaching out and caressing his lover's impossibly soft cheek. He narrowed his eyes questioningly as he eagerly awaited Yazoo's response, impatience showing through soon enough.

"Well…Yaz…?"

Yazoo, who had listened in his usual silence, never once took his gaze away from the Turk's face. He felt the urge to melt against the redhead's touch but this was not the time to go soft. This was all a very serious matter. Finally tearing his eyes away from his lover, he looked up towards the setting sun and sighed. Deep down, he was tired. Tired of everything. Tired of having to listen to his younger brother. Tired of this endless search for Kaa-san. Tired of sneaking around. Tired of all the fighting. Just tired. He wanted nothing more than to escape all of his troubles and be with Reno. But he simply could not abandon his brothers or his purpose. He was there for a reason as was Reno and the rest of the living world.

He dropped his gaze back down to Reno's eager face, forcing himself to remain solid no matter how difficult this got which was no easy task. He loved the Turk more than anything. But some things simply were not meant to be and he supposed this was one of those things. A sharp pang of hurt struck him but he pushed it aside quickly.

"I can't do that, Reno."

Reno's brows furrowed in thought as he was certain that he had misheard.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"You heard me," the silver haired male replied calmly.

Reno shook his head, letting the hand that had been touching Yazoo fall limply at his side. He mentally told himself to keep his cool.

"Can't? Yeah, yo? Well why the fuck not? I thought you loved me and shit. So what, all of what you told me was a lie?"

Yazoo could sense the Turk's temper rising for his was indeed a hothead, one of the many reasons he had been so attracted to him. Quite the opposite of himself. He remained as patient as ever in his replies.

"I do. You have the right to question it, but I'm telling you that you don't have to. My love for you is real and it won't ever fade."

Reno took a moment to think over the response. He brought his hand up to rub the side of his rather tense neck. Why was he questioning it? Yazoo was the one who had come to him first and here he was, suddenly doubting everything. He dealt himself a mental kick.

"Alright. Fine. I ain't gonna question your feelings. But I don't get it, Yaz. You mean the world to me, yo. I'd die for you if you asked me to and maybe I am bein' selfish by wanting to take you away and have you all for myself but baby…s'the only way this can work."

Yazoo's gaze softened momentarily as he truly was touched by Reno's words. He was not exactly the type who spoke of feelings and such but when he did it really was beautiful. He shook off his daze and resumed the serious demeanor.

"Reno, you've risked so much by defying your job to be with me and I thank you though I know now that I should never have allowed it. I love you. But I can't abandon my brothers and I can't abandon my purpose. You and I…we come from two completely different walks of life. Yours is to serve those of the planet and preserve it…mine is to end it. Kaa-san's will. It's because of her will that I stand here before you. I can't let her down."

Reno's cerulean eyes grew wider and wider as he listened. Sure he understood what was being said but he didn't quite understand why. Why couldn't Yazoo just ditch Jenova just like he had ditched Shinra? Why couldn't he just forget it all to be with him? The answer was clear in his eyes, he obviously didn't love him as much as he thought he did.

He shook his head, laughing at his own foolishness. How could he ever have thought that he could make this work? He backed up, offering the remnant a bitter little smile.

"Fine. Go ahead and be with mommy. Have a nice fucking life, Yaz. Later."

And with that said, he took off without so much as a goodbye, leaving the remnant with nothing more than the memories of their love and a broken heart.

------------------------------------------------

So in the end, was it worth it?

This was a question Reno's conscience often asked him, mostly on the long solitary walks he took. He now stood upon a bridge he visited when in need of some peace. In the eyes of a Turk, life was good. He had a family now, a beautiful wife and two daughters who he loved dearly. Yes life was good. Though there were some days where he found himself questioning his choices in life. Why was still here? Why was he still working for Shinra? Why did his heart still only beat for that one person he never could have had?

His clear blue eyes looked up into the brilliance that was the setting sun. Memories were often considered bitter burdens that one carried with them all of their life but not for him. No. His memories were rather pleasant for in them…he was at his happiest. And like always, at the end of these lonely walks, he was questioned yet again.

Was it worth it...?

No. He knew in his heart that if he could, he would turn back time and stick by Yazoo's side till the end. He would hold him in his arms and allow the world to crumble around them. He would die knowing that he was loved and that he had loved. Though none of that mattered now. Yazoo was gone and nothing would bring him back and even if it did…nothing would be the same.

Taking a deep breath, he felt a cool breeze hit his unprotected flesh and sting his eyes. A single droplet trailed down his cheek and he did not bother to wipe it. Nodding to nothing in particular, he started to leave before halting and looking up at the darkening sky.

"I'll come and find you some day, Yaz. I love you,.."

And before the wind decided to pick up, he walked on off and back home to where his life awaited.


End file.
